As One
by Supreme Queen Serenity
Summary: Sequel to Struggling: Usagi struggles with her pregnancy while hiding it from Mamoru, but she fears he won't love her anymore. She then meets a boy named Akio who seems to take a liking to Usagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: As One**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: February 14, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

Summary: Sequel to Struggling: Usagi struggles with her pregnancy while hiding it from Mamoru, but she fears he won't love her anymore. She then meets a boy named Akio who seems to take a liking to Usagi.

The date was November 20. Just a few weeks ago, Usagi Tsukino lost her virginity to her lover Mamoru Chiba. She is now pregnant with his child. She has not told anyone fearing of humiliation, disappointment and hatred. But she's finding it really hard to keep it all in. As she lay in her bed waiting for her buzzer to go off she thought 'I don't know a single thing about having a baby, but I guess I could go for the alternative. But that's basically killing a human! No, I'm Sailor Moon, I don't kill any human! Oh no! How is a pregnant Sailor Moon going to fight?' Her thoughts went blank when she heard her nasally buzzer go off. She slapped it harder than usual and she got up, and got dressed. When she was putting on her school uniform, she found her skirt a little tighter than usual. She looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed a slight bump in her stomach but not noticeable.

She tried to repress that, and went downstairs for breakfast. As she sat at the breakfast table she didn't really feel like eating, so she just nibbled on bread and sipped her juice.

"Usagi darling you're not eating" Her mother remarked.

"I'm not really hungry, and I don't feel so good all of a sudden" She said as she put a hand to her head. She then got a funny look on her face, and put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She started to throw up, and her mother came rushing in.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked as she felt her head.

"I'm fine just feeling a little nervous because I've got a presentation today at school" She made that up right on the spot.

"Oh okay. Well I hope you do well."

She sighed with relief, and went to get her stuff for school.

For some reason she didn't realize what the time was and left for school 40 minutes before it even started. As she walked she was thinking about how to tell Mamoru she's pregnant, 'Maybe he'll still love me, all hope isn't lost. But what about those TV shows and movies about girls who are pregnant then the guys leaving them. I hope Mamoru will be different when I tell him...or if I tell him.' She then bumped into to somebody and it was none other than Mamoru himself.

"Good morning, Usako" Mamoru said as he hugged her.

"Morning Mamoru."

He leaned down to kiss her but Usagi moved away. She explained that she threw up this morning and probably didn't want kiss her.

"Oh well, what are you doing out? You should be at home"

"I have a presentation today and I'm just nervous" she lied.

"Oh well good luck then Usako" He then kissed her goodbye on her cheek and then left.

'Mamoru, I love you. You're going to hate me when I tell you' she then walked on to school.

*_Juban_ _junior high (English class)*_

Usagi sat at her desk bored out of her mind as her teacher droned on and on about English crap. Then there was a knock at the door, and Ms. Haruna said, "Class there's a group here going to explain teenage pregnancy"

Usagi thought 'What are the freakin' odds?'

The group presented information about teenage pregnancy and how you could get aids if you had sex with a variety of men. But that wasn't the only thing that freaked out Usagi. They were going to show a video on a woman giving birth. 'Well this might not be so bad, then I'll know what the experience is like' she thought. But she soon takes back what she said as she watched the video. The video was so disgusting to Usagi, and she couldn't believe how the woman could scream that much from pain. But as the baby started to come out of the woman, Usagi was on the brink of throwing up; her classmates were shutting their eyes and groaning out of disgust, except for Ami of course who dreamed of becoming a doctor. Usagi couldn't look away and she soon ran out the door, and zoomed to the washroom.

As Usagi puked in the toilet, she thought 'I don't want to go through that pain! Just looking at hit was a horrible experience, imagine actually experiencing it!' Usagi couldn't believe all this and started to softly cry while leaning on the toilet.

Meanwhile back at the classroom, as the group was leaving Ms. Haruna asked Ami to go see if Usagi was ok. She then comforted the other kids; it seemed as if they just saw someone got killed.

Ami went to the girl's washroom, and looked down under the stalls to see which one Usagi was in. She then heard someone cry, and soon realized it was Usagi. She knocked on the door and said, "Usagi? What's wrong?" Usagi panicked and wiped off her tears, and opened the door telling Ami that she was just crying because of how beautiful the video was.

"But how come you were throwing up?" she asked.

"Can't I throw up because giving birth is beautiful? Yeesh!" she said as she walked away.

Ami followed behind and thought 'Something's wrong with Usagi. Maybe if I talk to the other girl's maybe they'll help me to figure out Usagi.'

'I never even thought of how I'm going to tell the other girls. I won't be able to be Sailor Moon, and they might die without me! What am I gonna do!"

**Hey everybody I'm back! Did you like this chapter of the new story? This one will be much longer than Struggling maybe so, I might be a little slow when I'm typing them up. Reason why I wanted to do a sequel? Well it's because I watched **_**Juno**_** on Sunday night and it kind of made me want to write a story of Usagi being pregnant. Voila! **

**Please be nice and sweet**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity **


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: As One**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: February 14, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

Summary: Sequel to Struggling: Usagi struggles with her pregnancy while hiding it from Mamoru, but she fears he won't love her anymore. She then meets a boy named Akio who seems to take a liking to Usagi.

_*Lunch*_

"Thank you guys for coming to this meeting" Ami said as the girls gathered in a group.

"What'd you call us for? Where's Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"She doesn't know about this meeting...the meeting is about her" Ami said.

Soon Minako chimed in. "Ami, I didn't know you were the backstabbing kind!"

"What are you talking about? I'm worried about Usagi because she's been acting funny lately. We watch a video on a woman giving birth, and she puked from it, then when I went to go check on her she was crying, and she gave me some excuse that she was crying because the video was so beautiful"

"Well I think that would happen to anyone who saw someone give birth. It's like they're blowing a bubble" Makoto said, while she shivered at the thought.

"You guys I'm serious! Something's wrong!" Ami shouted.

"Ok Ami, I'll convince Usagi to come over at my place. She's more comfortable around me" Minako said.

"Ok then, I'll tell Rei, and hopefully she'll have a little empathy for Usagi" Ami said. "Now let's eat lunch"

It was a coincidence that their meeting just finished because Usagi was coming over, but she didn't have any food in her hand.

"Usagi did you forget your lunch today? Here. You can have some of mine" Makoto offered.

"No thanks Mako-chan, I'm not really hungry" Usagi said.

Makoto flashed a worried look to Ami, "What's wrong?" she asked Usagi.

"Oh! I'm just...I still got chills from that video in English. Right Ami?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I already told them about it."

Usagi smiled, and sat in the grass, while the girls ate their lunch. Thirty minutes passed, and the bell rang for them to go to class. Usagi got up and headed for her class, until Minako caught up to her.

"Hey, Usagi! Wanna come over to my place?" she asked.

"Uh, sure!" Usagi replied. 'I hope they're not going to question why I'm acting so funny...maybe it's time I tell them' she thought.

"Minako can you invite the other girls over too, because I've got something to tell all of you"

"Sure, Usagi" Minako said as she headed to where Makoto and Ami were headed.

"You guys!" Minako called out. "You two have to come over to my place, because Usagi demands it. She wants to tell us something. Make sure you invite Rei too."

"I wonder what she wants to tell us" Makoto wondered.

"I really hope Usagi is okay." Ami said.

_*Math class*_

'Oh my god! They're all going to hate me! I really hope when I tell them they won't hit me. Usagi! They're your friends. They wouldn't do that to you, they especially wouldn't tell Mamoru either.' She thought as the teacher gave out math sheets which Usagi didn't know how to do since she was caught up in her thoughts. As Math class went on, the bell rang and Usagi flew up out of her seat and went out the door, thanking that school was over. But soon realized she had to go Minako's house. She sighed as she headed out the school doors, until Minako caught up with her. They chatted as they walked to Minako's house.

"Hey Usagi! I told everyone to come over" Minako asked. "Is there something bothering you to the point you feel alone and sad?"

"Yeah that's what the whole point of this is. After I tell you I need advice" Usagi said.

"Well, have you told Mamoru about this problem?" she asked.

"No, that's the part I've been dreading. I have to tell him this secret." Usagi said sadly.

Minako just left the conversation right there, as they continued their walk. When they arrived, Makoto, Ami and Rei were already there.

"Hey you guys" Minako shouted. "Let's get inside"

Minako led the way inside her house, and seated everyone in her room. She then let Usagi take the floor. Usagi took a deep breath, and started.

"Okay, of course there's a reason why I called you all here. I need to tell you guys because it'll affect me forever, and you're my best friends. I'm asking you guys to not like, hit me or yell at me" Usagi said.

"Just get on with it Usagi" Rei snapped.

Usagi gave Rei a dark look that almost looked sad. She took a long pause, and said "I'm pregnant"

As Usagi looked up they all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my god!" Minako said. Usagi thought this was an 'Oh my god you're a disgrace' but it wasn't. "How long are you Usagi? Is it Mamoru's?" She said excitedly.

"Of course it's Mamoru's! Now that I've told you what should I do?" she asked desperately.

"Well Usagi. Are you going to take care of it? Or...You know" Ami asked.

"I don't know. I'm not comfortable with killing a living thing. But this will affect me being Sailor Moon."

"Usagi, do whatever feels right to you." Ami said, as she patted her back.

"Ok spill Usagi! What was it like? Was it as good as they say it is?" Rei said excitedly.

"It was magnificent." Usagi said, as she thought of the night she lost her virginity.

"So, you haven't told Mamoru. Why?" Makoto asked.

"I'm afraid he'll leave me"

"Well you'll have to tell him some time, because if you keep the baby you're gonna get like...huge" Makoto went on. "Have you told your parents?"

Usagi shook her head.

"Usagi, you want to go to the hospital to see how far long you are?" Ami asked.

"Well I think I'm about 5-6 weeks maybe. It's ok though"

"We should do something to take your mind of this." Minako said.

**Ok kind of a fail ending for a chapter. I don't know much about pregnancy since I'm 16! I'm changing the actual anime a bit. Minako know goes to Makoto, Ami, and Usagi's school. I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I didn't! Oh, and Akio will probably come in, in the next chapter or the one after that one.**

**Please be sweet and nice**

**R&R!**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: As One**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: February 14, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: ****Sequel to Struggling: Usagi struggles with her pregnancy while hiding it from Mamoru, but she fears he won't love her anymore. She then meets a boy named Akio who seems to take a liking to Usagi.**

Usagi could not believe she told her friends she was pregnant but felt a little relieved that she did. Now she won't feel alone. She had been thinking of what to do with the baby, and she doesn't want to take care of it but because she and Mamoru made it she felt she needed to take care of it. Usagi was sort lost in her thoughts because Minako was trying to get her attention, and hit her in the head.

"Ow!" Usagi yelled.

"Finally we got your attention!" Minako said. "Usagi how about we plan a trip to the beach"

"I guess that'd be fun. What about Mamoru?" She asked.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him sometime and I thought maybe you could tell him in a fun, relaxed environment."

Usagi thought about this. If she does tell him, he can't leave since he'll probably drive us, so it'll give me more of a chance to tell him how much she loves him, and plead him to stay with her.

"Alright, when should we do this?" Usagi asked.

"How about on Saturday?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah!" All the girls shouted.

"I have a question though when should I tell my parents?"

"As soon as you tell Mamoru" Ami said. "Also, do you want to go to the hospital so they can give you a date of how far you are?"

Usagi nodded, "But can you all come with me?"

They all said yes, and got their stuff and headed to the hospital. Once they got outside, Usagi started thinking and she doesn't know what the doctors will do to her.

"Ami, what exactly is the procedure of this?"

"Well, they can do an ultrasound a make a close estimation of when and how long you are. It's not going to hurt or anything. They'll just put this liquid blue goo on your stomach so they can move the handle easily on your stomach."

Usagi sighed with relief, and was some glad Ami knew all this stuff. As they walked to the hospital all the girls talked among each other, while Usagi was thinking about a fat pregnant Sailor Moon. She wonders about if her transformation will fit her, and if it's worth the risk to fight while pregnant. They made it to the hospital, just as Usagi's thoughts were gone, and when they went inside, Usagi saw a bunch of women, pregnant. 'Wow, I'm going to be huge!' she thought. Ami led the girls to the elevator, and clicked the floor for the maternity floor. As they got there, one of Ami's mom's friend was at the counter.

"Hey, Rita" Ami said.

"Oh hey Ami, you here to see your mother?" Rita asked.

"Um no." She whispered. "I have a friend here who needs to find out how long she is in her pregnancy"

Rita nodded, understanding the situation. "Follow me"

Usagi and the girls followed Rita into a room, and Rita told them to wait while she prepares. Usagi looked around to see if there was anything that seemed like it would harm her. She saw pregnancy books that she wanted to flip through but of course she would never read them, mainly because she hates reading, and doing homework. She also saw a screen too. 'That's probably how they're going to see the baby' Usagi thought. Soon Rita came back in with some bottle full of blue stuff.

"Alright, which one of you is the lucky girl?" Rita asked.

"Um, here." Usagi said.

"Ah, alright. Lay down on here." She pointed to something that looked like a bed for someone really skinny.

Usagi laid down, while the rest of her friends came to her side. Rita lifted up Usagi's shirt where her breasts met her stomach. She then squirted the blue goo on her stomach. Rita then got the handle and smoothed the goo over her stomach, and on the screen, Usagi was amazed that on the screen was inside her stomach. Rita moved the handle across her stomach, trying to find the little baby.

"Ah, there it is" Rita said.

Usagi gasped. "Where?"

"See that little part at the top that sticks out that's the baby"

"Ohh!" Minako and Makoto said, amazed.

"Now guessing, and by that I mean a very good estimation." Rita said. "I think you're about 10 -12 weeks. There you go, now let's get this stuff off you"

While Rita got a cloth to wipe the stuff up, Ami said, "Usagi, have you decided to keep the baby? Because it'll be too late soon."

"I'll let you know, tomorrow, Ami, all of you." She'll looked at them all.

"Usagi is it?" Usagi nodded to Rita. "I need you to sign and fill out this form, because you were here without a parent or a guardian and bring it back by next week."

Usagi nodded. "Well we're done here, is there anything else I can help you with?" Rita asked.

"Um no we're good." Usagi said.

As they left the hospital left, Usagi looked over the form, and was terrified that her parents had to sign it.

"Well, Usagi do you want us to walk you home?" Rei asked.

"Um no, that's fine. I'll see you guys later." Usagi waved goodbye, and walked to her house.

Usagi was thinking which she was doing all day and her brain was killing her, but she sensed someone coming up behind her, and that person tapped her shoulder. She whirled around to find it was Mamoru, and her eyes went wide.

**Okay, hello guys. I know it's been awhile like 2 months, but you know I was dealing with my depression most of that time, and shit like that. But I hope this chapter is a make-up for all that time. (Probably not) Anyway, new ideas came to me as I was writing this so that's a plus!**

**Please be nice and sweet**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: As One**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: February 14, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: ****Sequel to Struggling: Usagi struggles with her pregnancy while hiding it from Mamoru, but she fears he won't love her anymore. She then meets a boy named Akio who seems to take a liking to Usagi.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT**

_*Last chapter*_

_Usagi was thinking which she was doing all day and her brain was killing her, but she sensed someone coming up behind her, and that person tapped her shoulder. She whirled around to find it was Mamoru, and her eyes went wide._

_*End*_

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped.

Mamoru smiled and opened his arms to hug her. Usagi lightly hugged him, and Mamoru could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Usako?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi hid the form behind her back "N-nothing" she stuttered. "I was just a little scared because you sneaked up on me."

"Oh, sorry." Mamoru saw something that Usagi had but figured it was a bad test. "You have plans this weekend?"

"Well, actually the girls were thinking about going to the beach, and we were going to invite you of course, if you want to come."

"Of course I'd go, I love you, Usako" he whispered. His hands slid down to her waist and Usagi got tingling sensations. He dipped his head down and slowly kissed her lips. Usagi completely forgot everything she thought about that day, and Mamoru just took her away from all of that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held onto him tightly. Soon Usagi felt more relaxed into the kiss, and it got steamy.

She was opening her mouth to him, begging his tongue's entrance. She surely felt she would die, and at the moment he deepened the kiss, she immediately granted him access. She involuntarily shuddered in his arms, the stirrings of desire so foreign yet so welcome.

It felt like she hadn't kissed Mamoru in awhile. She felt so amorous towards him at this moment.

Mamoru felt her small hands move to his shoulders, pulling him towards her as he backed her against a pole on the street. She made a little sound in the back of her throat as his body pressed against her, causing her to tremble. He gently wedged his knee between her legs and she let out a whimper, arching into it.

"Mamoru" she moaned his name between kisses. She pulled him to her, as he took his lips away, but only to press them to the base of her neck.

Usagi was moaning loudly, and she saw Mamoru's ear, and lightly bit onto it.

"Oh, Usako." Mamoru moaned. "Do you want me to take you right here?"

"You started it! And maybe I do want you to take me here" she teased.

Mamoru stopped kissing her, and he led her to somewhere in the park. During their heated conversation the sun was setting. Usagi giggled as Mamoru led her to park, she couldn't believe that she was going to have sex with Mamoru in the park. So naughty! But hey at least she can't get pregnant. Mamoru found a spot where it was covered by bushes and cherry blossom trees, and he laid Usagi down in the cool grass. He continued kissing her neck all the way down to where her buttons were. He undid each of the buttons, kissing the skin as it was revealed. Once he got the buttons undone, Usagi took out her shirt that was in her skirt, and threw the shirt away. Usagi was now in a little pink bra, while she was trying to get Mamoru's shirt off.

He laughed and obliged. He took his shirt off, and Usagi pounced on him, feeling his chest, and kissing it. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and circled it with her tongue, and he groaned, lifting his hips in the process. Usagi knew he was hard as ever, so she wanted to have a little fun with him. She kissed his chest all the way down to where her lips met his pants. She undid the button on his pants, and pulled the zipper down with her mouth. Mamoru moaned softly at the contact of Usagi's breath. She then aggressively pulled his boxers down, and took him in her hand. Mamoru moaned, like he was having a good stretch. Usagi pumped him up and down, and she then put him in her mouth, and sucked hard. Usagi was imagining the image of this: Mamoru naked on the grass, in the park while I'm sucking on him. It was so hot to her; she started to rub her clit.

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" she moaned.

Mamoru gasped. "Usagi! Don't stop!" he grabbed her head. But after he said that, he heard a small laugh somewhere. He knew it wasn't Usagi, so lifted his head up, and looked around and saw a youma walking in the distance toward them.

"Usagi, stop!" Mamoru whispered.

"I thought you told me not to" she moaned, her lips still on him.

"There's a youma coming this way."

Usagi bolted her head up, and saw it. "Oh crap!" she was so going to kick this youma's ass. She put all her clothes back on, and got out her brooch.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

In a series of flashes and ribbons, Usagi was now Sailor Moon. She got out her communicator, and called up the scouts. "Mamoru, and I spotted a youma"

"Ok!" they all yelled together.

Sailor Moon looked around for Mamoru but saw Tuxedo Mask. She smiled, "Let's kick this things butt, for ruining our moment."

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?" he groaned while pointing towards his manhood.

She zoomed toward the youma, and gave it one of her Sailor Moon kicks.

The youma laughed and said, "You seem to be carrying more than one being but yourself."

Usagi went wide-eyed. 'This thing knew I was pregnant?' She knew she had to get rid of this thing fast, and luckily she thanked that she kicked it far enough from Mamoru so it couldn't hear it. She gave it a couple of kicks and punches and finally it was know weak. She smiled.

"You're going down!" She pulled out her Moon stick, "Moon Healing Escalation!" She circled herself with it, and finally a bunch of shines and sparkles appeared, and the youma was moon dusted. Her two favourite words.

She soon found Mamoru standing there, and she asked "Why didn't you help?" Sort of relieved that he didn't though.

"You seemed like you were handling it well, so I let you deal with. Besides you looked really pissed too." He whispered.

Usagi smiled, and called up the scouts, and told them that she already defeated it. Because it was now late, they couldn't continue their 'fun' so Mamoru walked her back home.

Usagi was sort of shaken by that the youma knew she was with child. 'I hope that won't be for all of them...

**Please be nice and sweet**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


End file.
